


feel the earth move, and then

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: ITS SUPER VAGUE, M/M, There is death, because this is really short, vague post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Chanyul still reaches out for Daehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the earth move, and then

**Author's Note:**

> damn idk, i wanted to see if i could write something short and vague in a short amount of time and so this came out of that. zicyul doesn't deserve this but what can you do

Earth as they know it comes to an end gradually, but by the time anyone who could do anything to stop it realizes it, it's too late.

Daehwan and Chanyul survive. Joonyoung and Hadon and Youngjin do too, at first, but they soon fade away like Jongseok and Henry had before them. Daehwan and Chanyul remain.

It doesn't take too long for them to grow accustomed to the barren landscape that used to be bustling Seoul, nor does it take them long to become truly inseparable. Daehwan knows, deep inside, that the bond they're making is only going to cause their downfall, but he can't bring himself to stop it. Maybe Chanyul knows, too, but he doesn't do anything either.

Instead, they become seeking touches and long kisses, whispered words and gazes searching for answers neither of them have to questions neither want to ask: _how long do we have? Why are we still alive?_ They become Daehwan running a finger down Chanyul's nose and tapping the tip of it in the dusty mornings, saying, _Cute_. They become Chanyul pulling Daehwan's shirt aside to trace his tattoos carefully, reverently, in the quiet of the heavy night. They become, if they weren't already, two parts of a mangled whole, 

Which is why, when the inevitable comes, Daehwan can only fall.

_No,_ he cries. _Please, no._

Chanyul’s hand feels frail in Daehwan’s, his fingers curling weakly around Daehwan’s wrist. _I’m sorry_ , he breathes. _I’m so sorry._

Daehwan blames bad decisions and terrible luck. He blames the people who failed to save the world, blames the companions who were lost ages ago, blames himself, blames anything besides Chanyul. Anything besides this… whatever it was that they had made.

Chanyul shakes like he’s freezing, despite the fact that Daehwan is holding him close. He’s trembling, and it resonates in Daehwan’s bones, sends shivers through his veins that he can’t suppress even if he tried.

_Please,_ Daehwan says again. _I can’t do this without you._

Chanyul’s lips twitch like he’s trying to laugh. _I know. That’s why I’m sorry._

He’s dying in Daehwan’s arms, while the rubble that’s left of Daehwan’s world is set aflame. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, what he’s going to do. He only knows that Chanyul is reaching up to wipe the tears from Daehwan’s eyes, murmuring, _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry._

_What am I supposed to do?_ Daehwan asks on a choked sob. _I don’t know what to do, I can’t-- I love you--_

_I don’t know_ , is Chanyul’s reply. His voice is so quiet Daehwan almost doesn’t hear. _But I love you too. I’m so sorry_.

Chanyul’s arm goes limp in Daehwan’s grasp. Daehwan’s world turns to ashes.

This was the only thing that could happen, love in an apocalypse, leaning on someone else when the ground beneath them could give at any moment. Daehwan saw it coming, but it doesn’t make a difference now.

Chanyul turns cold, and Daehwan does nothing but wait for the same to happen to him.


End file.
